Her Hair
by Aviva Aria
Summary: She is locked up, hidden in the dungeons beneath Malfoy Mannor. While he sits upon his throne, the son and heir to the Malfoy fortune. What happens when he sees her for the first time since they were in school together?


Please review, and give me other ideas. The characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me, they are the work of J.K. Rowling. And the children's rhyme "Curly Locks, Curly Locks" also does not belong to me. Please enjoy:

**Her Hair**

Elizabeth West

_Curly Locks, Curly Locks_

He always enjoyed her hair. The long tawny curls straggled down her back, those tresses always brought a smile to his face. Now, looking at her, those beautiful locks shaved away, leaving a sweet bit of fuzz on the top of her head, she seemed lost. Her hair was her strength much like Samson, and he allowed his "Lord" to take that away.

It did not help that other Death Eaters had beaten her, bruising her creamy skin leaving little cuts in their wake.

It hurt him to see her so defeated, he might have never admitted it before, but he loved her. He wanted her more than anything, would give up his own life just to get her out of this place alive.

This place, this dark cold pit that his father dragged her to would be the death of her. She was vibrant, humming with life and heavy with dreams. This place would slowly crush that out of her. Her eyes were already emptier; he cannot stand it any longer, its time to break her out, or at least try._  
_

_Will you be mine?_

She did not take him seriously though. She looked him in the eye and scoffed at his offer.

"You want to help me? You want to help the poor little _Mudblood_. You, Draco Malfoy, Mr. I'm a cold hearted asshole, now suck my dick, Bitch. Do you have a fever or something I mean really there has to be something wrong with you, to get you to want to help me."_  
_

He lowered his head, shame heavy on his back, guilt dulling his icy eyes.

"I want to help."

She just looked at him this time. Confusion caused her forehead to wrinkle as she stared at him, time sped by faster than normal before she nodded, and allowed him to take the step into her life.

A few months passed, and every night Draco would bring her dinner. He would sit with her for hours, talking to her, laughing with her, arguing with her, always, just the two of them.

Each moment they spent together increased her admiration for him. Yes, he was a Death Eater, yes, he once hated her, but what he was doing now, fixed every mistake he had ever made. She was falling for the enemy, letting her feelings get in the way of her plans to escape.

Until one day, Draco came in with her food, and sat solemnly across from her.

"I want to marry you, Hermione." She choked on the water she was drinking, spluttering and gasping for air.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if I'll never see my friends or family again. I'm getting you out of here, and we're getting married."

"But Draco, I'm a Muggle Born, you're a Pureblood, and you're supposed to hate me."

Her eyes were wide and doubtful believing he was playing some cruel joke on her.

He moves to her side allowing his thigh to touch hers as his hand turned her cheek so her gaze met his own.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling her face towards his own, brushing his lips against hers, before she pitched forward, raking her fingers through his hair. His hands moved to the newly grown hair on her head. Her curls were growing back now, the fuzz now tiny spirals sprouting from the top of her head, they were soft against his large hands. He could feel the heat of her skull warm in his palms as she broke her lips away from his. "So is that a yes?"

_You shall not wash dishes,  
_

A smile tugged at his lips when she playfully smacked at his chest.

"How are we getting me out of here?" the joyful glow in her eyes falling for a moment. "Where are we going to go?"

"I have family in Sweden; we're going to go there for a bit, while I have my fortune sent there. Don't worry; I'll be able to take care of us."

_Nor feed the swine,  
_

He pulled her lips back to his, wrapping an arm about her waist.

"And the children too."

"What children?" She tensed up at the statement, her face paling in fright.

"They're not going to be here for a while yet, I'm talking about our future children. Don't worry, I don't have any yet."

"Oh, okay I guess."

_But sit on a cushion  
_

A week later, the two were gone, they flew to Sweden, were married in Stockholm, and began to make house in Malmo, overlooking the Black Sea. A month after that, Hermione discovered that she was to have their first child.

_And sew a fine seam,_

Draco was the perfect husband, worshiping her body, and allowing her anything she wished.

_  
And sup upon strawberries,  
_

She was finally happy, which made him overjoyed. He never expected such a future for himself when he had known Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, but now that it had come, he couldn't see it any other way.

_Sugar, and cream._

And neither could Hermione. His wife was fiery, beautiful, spirited, genius, Curly Locked Hermione. And he was the luckiest man in the world.

A/N: I hope you liked it, it isn't as intense as my other stories, but it is written in the same style. Please REVIEW!!


End file.
